


The Lovers, The Bentley, and Him.

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Although theres no dialogue so I guess its all only mentioned., Anyone besides Aziraphale and Crowley are only mentioned., Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley in a dress, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ineffable Partners, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor on the Angst, Road Trips, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Bentley throughout Time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, ineffable husbands, soft Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: The Bentley has been with Crowley through many times that outlive its technical lifespan, here are a few of them.Title is a riff on the Rainbow Connection chorus.





	The Lovers, The Bentley, and Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Road Trip

When the Bentley was a new car, Crowley would often take long drives in it in the middle of the night. At first he played no music, no radio, no nothing. Just let the chirp of crickets and swirl of wind be his music. In those moments, when the fireflies would burn in the distant meadows outside of city walls, he went slowly. Found his faith if only for a second, that Earth could be better. That She could have made something worth caring about.

When the Bentley was in its teenage years, Crowley would whizz through the streets from one appointment to the next. A holy water stakeout here, a plant purchase there. Sometimes a drink in between followed by chaos for those around him. Earth was crushing then, his Angel, whom he was painfully in love with (not that he would say as much), disappeared after a momentary reconciliation to save him from the Nazi’s. He hadn’t seen him in upwards of twenty years _technically_. But it felt more like forty.

Most evenings around that time were spent sitting on a throne that he’d saved sometime in the dreaded 1300’s. He’d thumb through the galaxies and star charts in the one book he cared about that sat on his desk. Sunglasses tossed aside as he nursed a glass of wine without any intention of getting drunk on it. Faith was nonexistent. He was punished after all. God was not worth believing in. 

But after the apocalypse, Crowley had a different faith. A faith in his angel, in Earth, in humanity. It took him another ten years, despite their mutual affection, to do propose a formality. A golden ring, carved with delicate wings burned a hole in his pocket at every dinner, every visit to the bookshop, every evening they sat on the couch with Aziraphale stroking his hair while he read a book. One evening, on a stroll through St.James park, Crowley pulled it out, pinched it between two fingers and held it out to Aziraphale. It wasn’t romantic, but if he went for perfection it’d be another six thousand years. And Crowley knew that Aziraphale would love for Anathema, Newt, and the Them to be alive for their wedding (although in the angels mind a wedding would never really happen)

Aziraphale never took off that little ring. Not even on the day of the wedding. He had no intention of letting anyone have it, even if it was just to give it back to him. Crowley chose a dress for comfort, a deep red with his inclination towards a bit of flare forcing him to include a secret set of white wings embroidered on the inside of the skirt. Aziraphale looked as stunning in black as he did in everything else, and in this case he even went with a style for the time period.

That was two weeks ago. And now, when the Bentley was well passed what would be considered its lifespan, they were in it together. Hands entwined on the dashboard as Crowley went an acceptable speed towards the South Downs Cottage, Queen floating through the speakers uninterrupted. A honeymoon, and a new chapter of immortality. One that didn’t involve the smog of London or the rasp of Beelzebub in places they were unwelcome. God could remain, but she was not the one in control of his future any longer. He only needed to have faith in the ineffability that Aziraphale loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoy my work, please leave me a comment and/or a kudos, I love to hear from y'all. 
> 
> Interested in seeing more of my works including originals? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites 
> 
> See you tomorrow! <3


End file.
